


Across Middle Earth

by StormySkyLeaf



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst (sometimes), F/M, Hobbits, Lots of Original Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySkyLeaf/pseuds/StormySkyLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alylonna Gardner is a Hobbit. And she has just come of age. She decides to quit her home and to move in Hobbiton, where she hopes to have a bit of adventure. There, she meets Frodo Baggins, the Ring Bearer, who's preparing himself for a travel across Middle Earth, and she decides to join him. What will happen then? Frodo/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Alylonna

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already posting it on FF.net but I decided to post it here also.
> 
> It's my first fanfic. Comments and kudos are welcomed.
> 
> Disclaimer: All the characters you've never met before (unless you follow the story on FF.net) are mine. The others... J.R.R. Tolkien owns everything else. I'm just borrowing them for my own pleasure.
> 
> Beta'ed by monkeepeanut, on FF.net.

Thirty three years old… Finally… I was free!

My name is Alylonna Gardner, or simply Aly. I am a Hobbit, with big feet, red curls and greenish brown eyes. And, as I came of age last week, I am free to go where I want to.

I heard Perogo singing at the top of his lungs and sighed, verifying I hadn't forgotten anything. The last thing I wanted was forgetting something that I needed and going back. I was going away from here and that was it.

I exited my bedroom, looking at it for the last time. I would miss it a bit. It had been my sanctuary for the last ten years, a place where I could write without interruption and read the few books I had. I closed the door and swung my bag over my shoulder, entering the kitchen to say goodbye.

My mother, Brerka, was preparing lunch for my brothers, Perogo and Meroirry, and my sisters, Leniver and Clessa. We had once been nine Hobbits to live in this house. But my father was dead and my older brothers, Sudo and Fragrin, had quit the house three years ago when they had reached thirty years old.

“Ready to go?” My mother asked me. She looked sad… Tears were glistening in her warm brown eyes.

“When will you come back?” Perogo asked. He was the youngest and was only eighteen years old. He looked so much like dad, it was painful sometimes. Shining greenish brown eyes and dark golden curls falling around his round face.

“I don't know, Pero.” I answered, reaching to caress his curls. “I'll come to visit, but I don't know when.”

Leniver looked at me with tears in her eyes. “You're just like dad.” she pointed out. “You've just reach thirty-three and you go away from home.” She bit her bottom lip… and ran into my arms, hugging me tightly.

“Erm… Leni… I cannot breathe…” I said, petting her red curls. Leniver was like me… in appearance. We had both long red curls and greenish brown eyes. But she was thirteen years old younger than me.

My other sister, Clessa, was obstinately fixing her plate, avoiding my eyes.

“Clessy… Look at me…” I said. When I met her brown eyes, I said: “I love you all, Clessa, but I want to know the world outside our house, outside what I know. I will come back but I am old enough to take my own decisions and this is the decision I take.”

“Going away.” My sister bitterly answered, crossing her arms. Clessa was twenty-five years old, had dark golden curls and chocolate-coloured eyes. And, even if she was a bit aggressive for a Hobbit, she was a loving person, full of good intentions.

“She said she would come back.” Meroirry said. He gave me a big smile that made his face look like the sun… with red curls and brown eyes. “Come back soon though. You must not miss my coming of age.” he said. Because Meroi was just a year younger than me and would be thirty-three years old in a bit less than a year.

“I promise, Meroi.” I said, before letting my mother hug me.

“Be careful, Aly.” Mom said. She tucked one of my curls behind my ear. “Where are you going?” she asked me.

“I don’t know.” I said. “I’ll follow my instinct.”

I bid goodbye to my family and exited my house. A strong emotion of fear and of anticipation was mixing with my happiness and my excitation. But I was ready. I had waited for this moment for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.
> 
> I will try to post chapters regularly.


	2. 1: To Hobbiton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adventure begins for Alylonna.
> 
> The short poem is mine. My characters are (obviously) mine. Everything else is Tolkien's property.

" _On the long road_

_Far away from home_

_I walk on the long road_

_Completely alone_

_Birds are singing_

_‘Cause this is a sunny day_

_I hear the birds singing_

_As I continue on my way_

_My bag over my shoulder_

_This is all I bring_

_I have my bag over my shoulder_

_Full of food and little things_

_Happy and giddy_

_I transport my load_

_I am happy and giddy_

_As I walk on the road”_

 

I kept humming under my breath, thinking about the next verse. I liked to invent my own songs and this was one of my compositions. 

 

The sun was high in the blue sky and, from the growling of my stomach, I suspected it was almost the time for lunch. Turning my head from side to side, I looked for a nice spot to stop and eat, without sitting in the golden wheat fields, properties of caring farmers.

 

As I was seeing no other choice than to sit on the roadside, a voice called me:

 

“Oh, lassie! Why sit on the road when you can sit on a bench?” The voice was owned by a middle-aged Hobbit, with greying honey curls showing under a straw hat. He had a huge smile on his face.

 

I smiled and headed in his direction. “Where do I find this bench, sir?” I asked.

 

He laughed. “Why, it is time for lunch! The bench is in my yard, next to a table full of good things. I was about to eat them alone with my daughter, but I would be happy to invite you!” He turned and said: “Follow me, lassie! Follow Ragrin Holeman!” 

 

I followed suit, happy to have some company. I was not the most sociable of the Hobbits, but I didn’t like to be alone either!

 

As promised, we soon arrived in his yard. A wooden table was full of food; strawberries, fresh bread, cucumbers, honey, juice, and many other delicious things. Already sitting, a female Hobbit, about my age, looked up when we arrived. She had honey curls, falling on her shoulders, and twinkling sky blue eyes.

 

“Hi!” she greeted me with a smile. “Welcome to our house! I am Merura Holeman. Please, take a seat and eat!” 

 

I obeyed happily. “My name is Alylonna Gardner, but you can call me Aly.” I said. I swallowed. The bread was delicious!

 

“May I ask what you are doing so far from your home? The last time I met a Gardner, it was Driam Gardner, and he loved to travel.” Mr. Ragrin said. He laughed. “Oh yes, Driam Gardner was a traveler, like Mr. Bilbo Baggins. Couldn’t stay in his lounge like a normal Hobbit, he had to see the world. Pity he’s dead. He was a good lad.”

 

“I am Driam’s daughter.” I said. “He married Brerka Digswell and they had seven children. I am the third and, as I came of age last week, I decided to do like my father did; See the world.” 

 

Merura didn’t look surprised. Turning to her father, she said: “I met not one, but two Gardner, two months ago, when I traveled to Hobbiton. Said their names were Fragrin and Sudo, they did.”    

 

“These are my older brothers!” I said happily. “They live in Hobbiton, you say?”

 

“They do.” Merura answered. “They have a nice garden, full of beautiful flowers. They live together, though. I didn’t see a girl with them. But perhaps it has changed …” She looked deep in thought. “I was thinking about going to Hobbiton, this week. Perhaps I could accompany you.” she said.

 

“I would be delighted to have your company!” I said. “And I would also be delighted to see Sudo and Fragrin. Last time I saw them, it was when they came of age.” I shook my head. “They are like dad. Have no memory. They forgot my birthday and my sisters’ and my brothers’.”

 

Mr. Ragrin ruffled his daughter’s hair. “If you hurry up, you should arrive at Hobbiton by night’s fall. Go to Nina Handyman’ house, you’ll be welcome.”

 

We both nodded and finished our lunch.

 

~*~o~*~*~o~*~*~o~*~

 

The sun was slowly disappearing behind the green hills of the Shire when we reached Hobbiton. The walk had been pleasant; Merura was talkative and we talked about many things without becoming bored. 

 

“Look!” she pointed a nice house on a small hill. “This is Bag’s End, Mr. Frodo Baggins’ property. It was Mr. Bilbo’s, but after he disappeared on his eleventy-first birthday, it became Mr. Frodo’s house.” She then shook her head. “And Mr. Frodo himself disappeared for about a year and became a hero of Middle Earth.”

 

Merura was always aware of all the rumors. I had myself heard about Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took and the Ring, but it was what everybody knew, not the details. 

 

I yawned. I was tired and my legs were beginning to ache. Merura was now silent – which was a little unsettling – and I supposed she probably was tired too.

 

“Here, this is Nina’s house.” My new friend told me, before knocking on an oak-made door. 

 

“Who is Nina?” I asked.

 

“My father’s cousin’s niece.” Merura answered. “She is my age, thirty-six years old.”

 

The door was opened by a Hobbit with almost straight chestnut hair. Normally, Hobbits had curly hair that ranged from pale blond to chocolate brown. But Nina – I guessed this was Nina Handyman – had long, barely curly, hair.

 

“Alylonna, meet Nina Handyman.” Merura said. “Nina, this is Alylonna Gardner, Sudo and Fragrin Gardner’s sister.” 

 

Nina smiled and shook my hand briefly. “Happy to meet you, Alylonna. I know Sudo and Fragrin. Nice guys.” she said. “Come, come! Do not stay outside. We’ll talk next to a nice fire with some tea and then, we will all go to sleep. Tomorrow should be sunny and warm and we’ll go see your brothers.”

 

“Thank you very much.” I said. “I am not at all against the idea of tea and fire. And please, call me Aly.”

 

Twelve minutes, we were all sitting in Nina’s cozy lounge, holding steaming cups of herbal tea. I took a sip and sighed, happy. 

 

“What brings you in Hobbiton, Aly?” Nina asked me.

 

“I desire to see the world… well, at least the Shire. I quitted my home at dawn and walked ‘till noon, when my stomach reminded me that a Hobbit needs to eat!” My friends laughed. “I was about to sit on the roadside and eat a bit when Ragrin Holeman’s voice called me. _‘Oh, lassie!’_ He told me. _‘Why sit on the road when you can sit on a bench?’_ He then offered me to join him and his daughter. How could I refuse? I took up his offer and ate the most wonderful bread I ever ate before!” Merura smiled.

 

“Why, thank you.” she said. “I made it!”

 

“Well, you cook delicious bread, you do!” I said. Returning to my story, I said: “Then, there is Merura who tells her father and me _‘I met not one, but two Gardner, two months ago, when I traveled to Hobbiton. Said their names were Fragrin and Sudo, they did.’_ I miss my brothers and was happy to hear that they were living in Hobbiton. And Merura offered to go with me. I did accept and here we are.”  

 

Nina nodded slowly. “Like I said before, we can stop at their house tomorrow.” she said. She then slowly took a sip. “You desire to see the world?”

 

“I do. I have inherited of my father’s taste for travel.” I answered. 

 

“This is good. Because Mr. Frodo – you know a bit about Frodo Baggins, don’t you? Good. – Mr. Frodo is going to travel across Middle Earth. And poor Mr. Samwise – Samwise Gamgee, you surely heard of him – can’t accompany him. Because Mr. Samwise is now married – and far from being unhappy – with Miss Rosie and she is expecting their first child. And poor Mr. Samwise is torn, because he fears for Mr. Frodo, but he can’t quit his wife’s side, no he can’t. And Mr. Peregrin and Mr. Meriadoc are themselves travelling to Gondor. They quitted Hobbiton two months ago.”

 

“And what do I have to do in this?” I asked, now curious. 

 

“Well, I am quite sure Mr. Samwise will be happy if some Hobbit accompanied Mr. Frodo on his travel. It is not that he doesn’t trust Mr. Frodo, far from it. He is just worried that Mr. Frodo might get hurt, because there are rumours about orcs still wandering Middle Earth. And as you desire to see the world, perhaps you could be the Hobbit accompanying Mr. Frodo.” Nina explained.

 

I couldn’t believe my luck. If Mr. Frodo did accept my presence to his side, I wouldn’t just see the Shire. I would travel across Middle Earth!

 

“If Mr. Frodo is not against my presence, this is what I will do.” I said, before standing. The armchair was fast becoming too comfortable. Merura was dozing in her own armchair and I shook her awake. “I think it is time for us to go to bed. Tomorrow may be a great day for me and I want to be ready for it.”


	3. 2: Meeting Frodo Baggins

“Wake up, my friends!” A voice called and bright light suddenly hit my closed eyelids. I groaned and hid my face under the pillow.

 

“Come back in two hours!” I heard Merura whine.

 

“Oh no! It’s already nine o’clock and the breakfast is waiting for you.

 

“Breakfast?” I asked, opening an eye. I closed it again with a grimace. Bright sunlight was in every corner of the bedroom, coming through the now open window. When I opened my eyes again, it was better. I blinked to chase away the last trace of sleep and looked at Nina, who smiled back.

 

“Yes, breakfast.” she said. “And if you don’t hurry up, I will eat it alone.” she joked.

 

“Don’t you dare touch to my plate!” Merura growled.

 

And exactly fifteen minutes later, the three of us were sitting at the kitchen table.

 

“After breakfast, we shall go see your brothers.” Nina told me. “They should be in the garden, taking care of their flowers.”

 

“Sudo and Fragrin were always in the garden when they were younger. I am not very surprised that they kept that habit. Like my mother used to say; ‘I sometime wonder if they are not flowers themselves.’”

 

Nina shook her head, her long chestnut hair flying. “I can assure you that they are Hobbits. They have quite an appetite! And flowers do not eat much…”

 

***

 

Hobbiton was a pretty place, I had to admit. It was full of Hobbits, sun, flowers and delicious scents. Nina was well known; she kept stopping to talk with Hobbits. Curious, I asked:

 

“What is your job, Nina?”

 

She blinked. “Well, I do a bit of everything. I guess you could say I am a helper.”

 

I nodded and looked around. “Where is my brothers’ house?” I asked.

 

Merura pointed a small colourful hill. There were flowers of all colours covering the green grass, in pots, climbing along the walls, everywhere! “It’s quite obvious, I must say. Your brothers are in love with flowers!” she said.

           

“Well… They must have fun, taking care of all those flowers each day.” I answered, gaping.

 

That’s when I saw a Hobbit kneeling next to a patch of pink and yellow flowers. He had red hair, falling on the top of his broad shoulders. I would not say I squealed in delight, but it was not far from that sound as I ran to the Hobbit. “Fragrin!”

 

My brother, surprised, looked up and smiled when he saw me. Jumping on his feet, he caught me as I ran into his arms. “Aly!” he answered, hugging me tightly. “What brings you in Hobbiton?” he asked.

 

I poked him in the chest. “You forgot our birthdays, you memory-less Hobbit.” I said. “I came of age last week.”

 

Sheepishly, Fragrin ran a hand through his hair. “I… Oh, Aly, I am so sorry!” he muttered. “What can I do to be forgiven?”

 

“Show yourself at Meroirry’s coming of age!” I ordered.

 

“Yes, ma’am!” My brother answered, before playfully ruffling my hair.

 

“Where is Sudo?” I asked, looking around for my other brother.

 

“He was just there…” Fragrin said, pointing a patch of roses. I heard Merura’s voice and a masculine voice.

 

“Perhaps… Merura!” I called. “Is Sudo with you?” I asked.

 

“He is!” Merura answered, coming into view with Sudo on her heels. My brother blinked in surprise when he saw me but smiled happily.

 

“Aly! Look at yourself! What a beautiful lass you have become!” Sudo said. “What brings you here, little sister?”

 

Fragrin repeated to Sudo what I had just said and they both promised that they would be at Meroi’s coming of age.

 

“You better be.” I playfully growled. Becoming serious again, I said: “I would like to pass more time with you, but I must go. I would like to talk to Mr. Samwise and Mr. Frodo about Mr. Frodo’s travel.”

 

Sudo frowned. “Alylonna… Don’t tell me you want to go with Mr. Frodo!”

 

“Yes, I want to! I was so bored at home! I need to see the world and Mr. Frodo is going on a travel across Middle Earth! As Mr. Samwise can’t accompany him, why could I not?” I exclaimed.  

 

 

Sudo opened his mouth to protest but Fragrin cut him. “She’s daddy’s daughter; try to stop her and she’ll do it anyway.”

 

Sudo grumbled under his breath but sharply nodded. “All right then…” he muttered. He hugged me. “But be careful, Aly! You must be present at Meroirry’s coming of age too!”

 

“I know. I told him I would.” I said. I hugged Fragrin too and returned to Nina’s side.

 

“To Bag’s End?” she asked.

 

“To Bag’s End.” I answered.

 

***

 

“I think it will be better if we wait for you outside. We will be at your brothers’ house, okay?” Merura said.

 

I slowly nodded, suddenly uncomfortable. “I would… I… Okay.” I said, before sheepishly knocking on the door.

 

I heard a voice calling “I’ll answer the door!” and the door was opened by a Hobbit with honey-coloured hair and warm brown eyes. He looked at me with some surprise and asked: “What can I do for you, miss?”

 

“Erm… Whom do I speak to?” I asked back. “I am Alylonna Gardner and I wish to speak to Mr. Frodo Baggins and Mr. Samwise Gamgee.” I said.

 

I was quite proud of myself when he smiled warmly. The lessons in good manners my parents had given me were really useful!

 

“I am Samwise Gamgee, Miss Alylonna, but you may call me Sam.” the honey-haired Hobbit said. “Come inside. Mr. Frodo is writing, but I’m sure he would take a break to hear what you have to say. What brings you here, anyway?”

 

I followed him inside Bag’s End. “I heard from my friend, Nina Handyman, that Mr. Frodo was preparing a travel across Middle Earth and that, even if you wish to accompany him, you can’t because you have a wife who’s expecting your first child. All my congratulations, by the way!” I said.

 

Mr. Sam smiled and frowned at the same time. “I am truly happy with Rosie and I don’t want to leave her behind. But Mr. Frodo cannot go on this travel alone. He could be in grave danger and I wouldn’t be here to protect him!” he said.

 

“Ah, dear Sam, I told you already that I need go on this journey, with or without you.” A voice coming from nowhere suddenly said. I turned around to see a Hobbit with the darkest hair I had ever seen before. He also had clear blue eyes, the same colour as the sky. “Who is this young lady?” Mr. Frodo – it had to be Frodo Baggins, right? – asked.

 

“My name is Alylonna Gardner, but I would prefer if you called me Aly.” I answered. “I have come to offer my… presence, if I may say, in your travel, Mr. Frodo.”

 

Both Hobbits blinked suddenly at my words and I almost laughed.

 

“Now, this is a nice surprise!” Mr. Sam said, smiling. “You would accompany Mr. Frodo?”  

 

“I would like to…” I said, twirling a curl between my fingers. “My father was Driam Gardner, a Hobbit who loved to travel. He went to places I dreamt of visiting since I was but a mere baby who was barely walking. I have inherited of his taste for travels and, as I came of age last week, I am now free to do what he did all those years ago with his twin brother, Perem. See the world outside my home and, if possible, the Shire.” I explained.

 

Mr. Frodo smiled. “Well, why not? I would not be against company on my travel and Sam cannot come with me this time.” His smile then disappeared and his face took a grim expression. “But be warned; Middle Earth is not free of danger and we might encounter trouble on our way.”

 

With all the courage I could muster, I said: “Then so be it. I will not go back home, wondering what I have missed.”

 

Mr. Frodo nodded an offered me a sweet smile. “I am happy to hear it. We are departing in two weeks, on the day of my departure from Bag’s End last year, September 23rd.”

 

I nodded and smiled. I would see the world! I would go out of the Shire and go across Middle Earth! I couldn’t believe it!

 

Mr. Sam woke me from my reverie. “Miss Alylonna, follow me. I would like to give you something.”

 

We bid goodbye to Mr. Frodo and walked to Mr. Sam’s house.

 

“What do you want to give me?” I asked, curious.

 

“Well, do you have a sword?” he asked.

 

I shook my head. “No. The only sword I ever saw was my father’s and we never had the permission to play with it.” I bit my bottom lip, a bit afraid suddenly. Surely Middle Earth was not that dangerous, was it? “Is Middle Earth so dangerous that I would need a sword?” I asked softly.

 

Mr. Sam looked at me with sad eyes. “I am not sure you will use it, but you better be prepared for the worst.” He said. He opened the door and said: “Come. My dear Rosie is with some friends for the day, so we won’t see her, but you do not have to wait outside. Take a seat if you want. I’m coming back.”

 

I sat and looked around the comfy lounge. It was painted in warm colours – brown and light orange – and had a small fireplace, a bookshelf filled with plants and two armchairs. A big and fluffy red carpet was spread in front of the fireplace.

 

“Here you go.” Mr. Sam’s voice startled me a bit. I hadn’t heard him coming back. In his hands, he was holding a small sword – a bit smaller than my father’s – in its sheath. “It is mine, but I have no use for it in the Shire. I would prefer to see it in your hands, ready to protect yourself and Mr. Frodo if there’s the need.” he explained, gently dropping the sword in my hands.

 

“I… I don’t what to say…” I stammered.

 

“Then say nothing.” Mr. Sam said. “I know you will take care of it and of Mr. Frodo. It is I who wants to thank you. For accompanying Mr. Frodo when I cannot.” He then shooed me off gently. “Now go. You must have things to do and I don’t want to prevent you from doing them.”

 

I laughed. “Thanks for the sword, Mr. Sam!” I said, before going back to my brothers’ house to pick up Nina and Merura.


	4. 3: September 23rd

**Chapter 3: September 23 rd**

 

23rd of September... Finally! 

 

Those two weeks had been torture on my restless mind. I was ready to go, walking stick in hand, waiting for Mr. Frodo - _Frodo_ , I reminded myself sternly - to come out of Bag End. 

 

I began to hop on the spot when he came out. He smiled when he saw me, an amused smile. 

 

"Calm down!" he said, chuckling. "We are departing." 

 

I tried to relax and passed a hand through my tangled hair, trying to smooth it down. "I'm sorry..." I said. "But this is a dream come true!"

 

The smile on Mr. Fr... - _Frodo's_ \- face disappeared. "Do not say this. Sometimes, you get more than you wished. And it's not always good..."

 

We slowly went through Hobbiton and I asked him. "Will you tell me? About your adventure with the Ring?" 

 

I bit my lip when he flinched on the word 'ring' and opened my mouth to ask for forgiveness but he cut me off. "No need to say sorry; it's alright. The One Ring is destroyed; I have no reason to fear it." A little smile crept back on his lips and I smiled happily in return. "Yes, I will tell you. But not now."

 

"All right! I look forward to it!" I looked around us, surprised to see that some Hobbits were looking disdainfully at us. "Erm... Frodo? Is there a reason why they are looking at us with that... look... on their faces?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable. What had we done wrong?

 

Mr... - _Frodo! He asked me to call him Frodo!_ \- Frodo shook his head. "Forget them. Us, Baggins - well, my uncle Bilbo and myself at least - are officially labelled as weirdoes. And as you accompany me on my travel, they probably think the same thing of you." He grimaced.

 

"They don't know anything about feeling the need to run away from home, to see new things!" I exclaimed with heat. "They don't know anything beside their cozy little lives. They know nothing of adventure; all they know is their boring routine! We are not like them, Frodo! We are unique! We need to see the world, to be free of any routine! We need adventure!" I had begun to walk faster and slowed my pace to let him catch up with me. "Though, not an adventure like the one you had. A bit less... dangerous, perhaps?" I said.

 

Frodo laughed and threw an arm over my shoulders. "That we are, Alylonna. Unique Hobbits." He looked up at the sky, the same blue as his eyes. "I would not be against a less dangerous adventure, yes." His eyes met mine again. "You never used a sword before, have you?" he asked.

 

I shook my head sheepishly, the sword hanging to my side suddenly heavier. "Mr. Sam told you, didn't he?" I asked back. When he nodded, I continued. "He tried to teach me what he knew but..."

 

"You can't use it?"

 

"I fear to use it!" I exclaimed, kicking a random rock. "I don't want - I could not! - kill someone! It's asking too much from me." My voice broke slightly and I sharply turned my head to avoid the intense blue eyes looking at me.

 

Frodo's arm tightened around my shoulders. "Do not worry. With a bit of luck, you won't even have to use it." But his voice carried a hint of uncertainty and I knew that I would have to use the sword soon or later...

 

***

 

Night had fallen and our small fire casted shadows on the nearby trees. I was stirring the supper and the scent of the vegetable soup boiling softly made my stomach rumble. I was hungry, but it was not quite ready. I added a bit of spices and looked up in the direction of Frodo, who was looking for dry wood.

 

"What is our first destination?" I asked, suddenly remembering that I had no idea of where we were going first. 

 

Frodo dropped the wood he had picked up in the small fire. "The village of Bree. There are Hobbits cohabiting with Men and Women in this village and it is where I first met King Elessar, under his Ranger's name: Strider." He explained.

 

"How did you meet him?" I asked, curious.

 

Frodo chuckled. "He kind of caught me by the scruff of the neck and dragged me up in his room to talk to me in private. Sam, Merry and Pippin arrived in the room to defend me, but Strider announced that he was a friend of Gandalf... and I gave him my trust. I never regretted it." 

 

I watched with rapt attention as he said this. The fire turned his pale skin golden and his blue eyes seemed to glow with a fire of their own. His voice was smooth and strong, the voice of a storyteller, like my father's voice had been. With a start, I focused back on the soup and carefully sipped a small spoon of it.

 

"Supper's ready!" I chimed happily and proceeded to serve two generous portions of soup. 

 

***

 

I bit my lip and turned on my side to see if it would be better. No. No matter how much I rolled myself in my blanket, I had small rocks digging in my skin. And I would not sleep if I did not find somewhere else to lie down.

 

"Frodo?" I called softly. I didn't want to wake him, but... "Are you sleeping?"

 

"No, I am not. What's wrong, Alylonna?" He sounded tired or was half-asleep. 

 

"Are you comfortable?" I asked, turning on the other side to look in his direction.

 

"Not really." Silence. I thought he fell asleep. "Are _you_ comfortable?" he suddenly asked.

 

I hissed under my breath in pain as a particularly sharp rock dug into my side and I heard him move. His eyes met mine over the dying embers of the fire. He frowned slightly. "You did not choose the best spot to get some sleep. Come next to me." He said. I blinked in surprise. "There are few rocks where I am." He added.

 

I stood and dragged my sleeping roll next to his before lying down again. In comparison to my rocky spot, the ground here was almost as comfortable as a mattress. 

 

I yawned and closed my eyes. "Thanks. This is far more comfortable." I mumbled. "Good night, Frodo."

 

I thought I heard him mutter 'Good night' in return and I fell asleep. 

 


	5. 4: To Bree

**Chapter 4: To Bree**

 

I woke up early; the sun was barely peeking on the horizon, colouring the sky with soft tones of pink and gold. My sleeping roll and blanket were damp but I was warm.

 

I was startled to see in what position Frodo and I were. His head was comfortably installed in the crook of his arm and he was curled in a ball, his back against my chest. I had one arm draped around his middle - like he was my teddy bear! - and the other under my own head. My face was almost buried in his hair and with each inhalation, I could smell it; damp grass and something fresh like… mint, perhaps?

 

I slowly managed to release him and get up without waking him. I then allowed myself to breathe deeply. The air was fresh and slightly piquant. The dew covered everything and when the sun cast its rays on it, it was as if I had stepped in a world of jewels and lights. It was so beautiful!

 

I walked in a dream-like state for a while. The world no longer existed; I was completely alone, surrounded by living jewels. I was no elf, but I could swear that I heard the trees whisper to each other. "Good morning!" one would say. "It's a beautiful day!" another would answer. "The birds are singing, the sun is shining; a beautiful day indeed!" yet another would say. And so on and on. 

 

I fell upon a small brook, glittering like a diamond. The temptation was too great. Quickly divesting of all my still damp clothes, I spread them on a warm rock under the sun and dived into the water.

 

It was deliciously refreshing! Diving under water, I untangled my mop of curls with my fingers and grabbed a small stone. It was smooth; I began to scrub myself with it and started to sing:

 

_"Hear me, merry trees_

_Hear my morning song_

_Hear me, buzzing bees_

_Hear my morning song_

 

_When the dew is sparkling_

_When the sun is shining_

_There is no point asking_

_Why I am smiling_

 

_When the air is fresh and piquant_

_When the water is clear and brilliant_

_Are you really wondering_

_Why I am singing_

 

_Hear me, clear waters_

_Hear my morning song_

_Hear me, sweet flowers_

_Hear my morning song…"_

 

And I thought I heard the trees answering…

 

***

 

When I returned to our little camp, my damp hair flowing down along my back, I was greeted by the smell of grilled sausages and mushrooms; Frodo was cooking breakfast.

 

"Hmm! Smells delicious!" I said. I looked over his shoulder and licked my lips. "Need help?" I asked.

 

He laughed. "Yes. Please, hand me the plates before you eat the sausages straight from the pan!"

 

I felt my face heat up as I grabbed the plates and handed them to him. "I would not dare! There is too much food for me alone!" Well, that was a small lie. I could eat it all if I wanted but there was enough to feed two Hobbits!

 

"Where were you?" Frodo asked, as we began to eat.

 

"I woke up at dawn. It was wonderful! Everything was covered in dew and I felt as if I walked through a forest of sparkling jewels! I also fell upon a brook. If you want, you could go take a small dip after breakfast while I pack the things. The water is delicious; clear and fresh… well, maybe it's a bit warmer since it is directly under the sun, but it did wonders on me! I feel all new, like a green leaf in the beginnings of spring…" I shut up when I understood that I was babbling. Stupid girl! "Sorry… I got a little carried away…"

 

Frodo smiled a dazzling smile that made his eyes become sparkling blue jewels. "I can't believe I missed that!" he said. "Where is that wonderful brook? I would like to take a small dip, as you said."

 

***

 

Night was falling when Frodo pointed over the Brandywine Bridge.

 

"We will cross, walk for about fifteen minutes and will arrive in Bree." He shook his head, his dark curls bouncing around. "I would have preferred to arrive sooner but…"

 

But there was the small incident this morning…

 

***

 

The things were packed; Frodo and I were ready to go. We had walked for about two hours through the woods when my right foot slipped between two roots. My ankle had made a sickening crunching noise and there were two seconds of dead silence before I had cried out in pain.

 

Frodo had made me sit and carefully – not carefully enough – had touched my swelling ankle before frowning. "It is broken; I'm sure of it." he had said.

 

I had looked at him with fear. "I will use my walking stick and we'll see to it in Bree, okay?" My voice had been shaky. "I don't want to go back home." I had whispered, closing my eyes to hold back the tears of pain. I needed to be strong so that he wouldn't send me back to Hobbiton.

 

Frodo had looked at me with an almost visible question mark on his face that turned to surprise. "Alylonna… Do you think I would send you back because you broke your ankle?" he had asked.

 

I had blushed with shame. "I won't be able to walk over long distances for a while! I will slow you down!" I had cried out. "I am sorry…"

 

"But you did not mean it!" Frodo had squeezed my shoulders almost painfully. "Alylonna Gardner, look at me." His voice was stern; I had obeyed immediately. "I will not send you back and it doesn't matter how long this journey will take. You are my traveling companion and it will not change unless you wish it to change, understood?"

 

I nodded, managing a smile. "I am happy to travel with you, Frodo." I had said.

 

"Good, because I'm not getting rid of you anytime soon. Come now; we will try to reach Bree before nightfall." He had pulled me back on my feet.

 

***

 

A small pull on my arm brought me back to the present.

 

"Will you be able to do it or do you prefer to sleep outside tonight?" Frodo asked. He did not seem to mind when I leaned heavily on his shoulder.

 

I took a deep breath and tried to forget my pain. "I managed to walk today; I can walk again for a bit more than fifteen minutes, I'm sure." I answered.

 

Frodo studied me, then nodded. "Alright. But if it hurts too much, you tell me."

 

We managed to get to Bree without stopping and if I concentrated on other things - the magical images of this morning - I could forget the fiery pain in my ankle.

 

"Who's there?" A voice cried when we knocked on the door.

 

"Two Hobbits from the Shire!" Frodo answered.

 

The door opened and a face appeared. It was one of the Big Folks; he was almost twice my height. His face was covered with a hood and shadows. "Welcome to Bree, travellers from the Shire. You arrived just in time; I was about to close the doors for the night. It is almost ten o'clock. Come, come."

 

Once we were inside, I almost tripped over a rock; Frodo managed to hold me upright just in time. I let out a moan of pain.

 

"We just need to reach the Sign of the Prancing Pony. Hold on, Alylonna, we're almost there. And watch out for the Men; some forget to look where they walk and you don't want one to accidentally step on your foot."

 

I nodded, not trusting my voice. I feared that if I opened my mouth to talk, I would start to sob. It wasn't only my ankle now. My whole right foot hurt as if I had stepped on burning embers.

 

Frodo half-guided, half-carried me through the streets of Bree. Big Folks sometimes looked down upon us; most simply ignored us and continued on their way. But one stopped to look at us and asked:

 

"Do you need help with your lady friend, mister? She looks half-dead on her feet."

 

I was about to protest that I was, in fact, perfectly alive and only had one nastily broken ankle that hurt like hell but Frodo cut me off before I even had the chance to open my mouth.

 

"She broke her ankle this morning and had to walk on it all day. I don't think she can take the pain anymore."

 

"I can; I will!" I bit out through gritted teeth. Okay, it hurt. But it had hurt all day. I was able to take a bit more, no?

 

The Man shook his head. "I could carry her. Where do you want to go, mister…?"

 

"Baggins." Frodo said. "Frodo Baggins. And my companion is Alylonna Gardner. We are heading for the Prancing Pony."

 

The Man nodded. "Do you want me to carry you there, miss, or do you prefer to continue on your feet?" he asked me. He looked young, by Hobbit standards. I didn't see him well in the dark, but he was smiling gently.

 

Suddenly, I almost fell from Frodo's grip. Exhaustion fell on me like lightening on a tree during a violent storm, and the fire in my ankle seemed to worsen and get better at the same time. "I would be most grateful if you could carry me, mister…"

 

"Oh! Excuse me, my name is Dymyr." He gently picked me up with no visible effort. "Lead the way, mister Baggins. I will bring a doctor when I'm sure that you have settled to look upon Miss Gardner's ankle, if you want."

 

"Thank you." Frodo said. He then offered me a small smile. "You'll be back on your feet soon or later, Aly. We'll continue our journey then." he told me.

 

It was the first time he used my nickname.

 

The Prancing Pony was quite full when we entered. Thanks to the warm glow coming from the fireplace, I could finally see our helper's face properly. His skin was darker than mine, golden. He had short dark hair, curling a bit, and warm hazel-coloured eyes.

 

I looked around while Frodo talked with the bartender, still in Dymyr's arms. Strangely, no one gave us a strange look.

 

"I'm the bartender's son. It is not rare that I bring back weary travelers - Hobbits, Men or Women, it depends - sometimes in my arms." Dymyr explained, seeing my puzzled look. 

 

I nodded, too sleepy to talk.

 

"I have a room. We will need to share but it has two beds." Frodo said. He looked at Dymyr. "I think I will be able to carry her to our room. Could you, please, go and get the doctor you were talking about?"

 

"Sure. Be careful; I think she is asleep." Dymyr said in a hushed voice.

 

"‘Am not…" I whispered. I changed of pair of arms; from Dymyr's strong man arms to Frodo's more slender and less strong ones. "I will walk!" I protested, but my body would not obey to my attempts to get down.

 

"Hmm, I'm not sure about this. Your ankle is so swollen that I wonder how you even managed to walk on it." Frodo said.

 

He got us in the room and gently - I'm not that light, I don't know how he did that - laid me on my bed. "We, Hobbits, are made of tough stuff." I said, before yawning.

 

Frodo sat to my side and chuckled. "We are, Aly, we are."

 

There. He had used it again. Twice in the same day. What was going on?

 

"Frodo?" I asked. "Why are you suddenly calling me Aly?"

 

I could swear he blushed. "Well, I remember that you told me that you preferred to be called Aly. And I do not call Sam by his full name - Samwise - that often."

 

"I like it when you call me Aly." I whispered. Whoa, wait a minute! Did I really say that? Shut up, Alylonna, before you make a fool of yourself! "Must I be conscious when the doctor will check my ankle?" I asked. I was so tired; I didn't even feel the pain in my ankle anymore. 

 

Frodo's sky blue eyes met my own. "No. You can sleep. I will tell you everything in the morning." He gave me a sweet smile. "Sleep, Aly."

 

I didn't ask permission twice. I was asleep in thirty seconds.

 


End file.
